Computer and network performance monitors allow a user to gather and analyze system performance metrics. Some monitors provide real time analysis and visualization, alerts, logging, and recovery operations. Performance monitors may be local to a machine or remote from the machine, and may monitor many facets of an application, machine, or network's performance.